


HCs. Faking sells

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Sex in a Car, Size Kink, strangers roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Kidnapping/Non-Consenting fantasy.





	HCs. Faking sells

**Author's Note:**

> A/N and Warnings: This HC is about a CNC fantasy. What does that mean? Consenting Non-Consent - This is a pretend scene in which the boys act like there are consent issues where there really are none, whatsoever. They are incredibly in love, and happy together, and there is an abundance of trust between them! ♥ Rest-assured they have non-verbal signals for tapping out, too. Just didn’t feel like getting into that business.

Okay so first of all, I'm going to begin with the consent/safety part of this HC. Richie and Eddie go driving together to look for an appropriately rural road, that would provide privacy, but that wasn't *so* out of the way that it'd be dangerous.

Once they find the ideal road, they give it till the next night to actually begin their scene. They drive out to an intersecting road, and pull over, and that's when Eddie puts tape over Richie's mouth, and binds his wrists to the ceiling of the car, utilizing the handles above the car doors. Once everything is fixed, Eddie begins driving again, and as soon as they turn the corner the scene is in play.

"What's wrong? You were chatty earlier, and now you're all quiet," Eddie tells him, looking to the side, both hands on the wheel.

Of course, Richie can't talk. He barely makes a sound from behind the tape, guttural, but quiet.

"Oh *I* know what you're thinking about. You think I'm easy just cause we met at a bar? Fine, I'll play along. Just let me find a good spot..."

Once Eddie is pulled over, he undoes his own seat belt, and takes Richie's chin in his hand, making him face him. Rubs the bad of his thumb over the tape on Richie's lips as he says, "You guys are all so predictable. You know, I had a boy in here the other day... He was *crying* he wanted it so bad." Eddie says this with amusement. A conspiratorial tone, 'How pathetic is that? Good for you for being stronger.'

> Okay so obviously if they were playing this scene in HARDCORE mode, now would be the time Richie's eyes WOULD start tearing up because I feel like humans kinda have a little trigger button, and if you mention how someone else reacted in a similar, scary situation, you're like OH SHIT this is - they really do this, this is happening and that person cried and now I'm gonna cry cause that's the logical thing to do. And Richie's eyebrows would be raised throughout, eyes wide, and mumbling a lot more under the tape, causing a raucous, but...
> 
> They're not really playing the scene that much because one) Eddie wouldn't really get off on that as much and two) Richie really wants Eddie on his dick so like the only thing he'd cry from is frustration if Eddie kept teasing him.

So Eddie proceeds to slide his track pants down his own legs, leaving himself bare from the waist down, then begins wrestling off Richie's sweats, just down his thighs, and his eyebrows kinda twitch and then he's leaning in closer to Richie's ear as he moves to straddle Richie's waist. "Wow," he says, low, like it's a secret, "You're really *big*. Suddenly I don't mind so much that you just *assumed* I'd fuck you."

Then he kisses Richie's cheek (which in hardcore scene mode, would now be slightly wet with tears) and Richie would let out a small, muffled sob as Eddie reached between his legs, and started playing with his cock (which is already at least half hard - because IRL Richie's been ready for this yes please - from, in scene, the adrenaline/fear making it so his body's all confused.) to get him erect enough to slide down onto.

Eddie rides him until Richie's cumming up inside him, screaming behind his tape and having a hard time regulating his breath through his nose, alone. Then he praises Richie for cumming so much.

"I must be really good, huh? I always make you guys scream when you cum. _You're welcome_." And he jerks off onto Richie's stomach, as he slides his hands up, under Richie's shirt, to lift it just a little, feeling at his stomach.

It's like, the SECOND after he cums that he's undoing Richie's bindings. Even though he's shaking from his own orgasm and kinda just wants to lay on Richie's shoulder. He takes the tape off Richie's mouth next, apologizing and wincing that it kinda slightly pulls at Richie's skin, and he's rubbing at Richie's wrists to make sure they didn't lose too much circulation, etc. and fawning over Richie asking him if he's okay and Richie's just nuzzling into him, finding his voice croaky, but finally able to speak again. "God baby you are so fucking hot, Jesus Christ. No wonder that other guy was crying for it," he says, a soft little smirk on his face. Cause like, there *is* no other guy.

And Eddie's kissing his face all over and then nuzzling into Richie's shoulder. And Richie's totally still inside Eddie but it's fine cause they like it that way. Eddie just needs to feel him and that he's okay before they can come down from the scene fully.

"I love you, Richie... Love you so fucking much."

"Love you too, babyboy. You did so good."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. - Music/M/V rec: [U Don't Know - Alison Wonderland](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5MMV5qULV0), the lyrics of which provided the title.


End file.
